Commonly, vehicles that include internal combustion engines also include a battery used in combination with an electric starter motor to start the engine. If the battery charge is low, the engine will not start. Jump starting the battery by connecting it to a second vehicle's battery and/or electrical system using jumper cables is a typical technique used to start the engine. The electrical terminals of the battery are often accessible by merely opening the hood and removing a protective cap positioned over one of the terminals.
However, some vehicles are designed with the battery positioned in an inaccessible position. For example, the battery may be positioned under flooring in the vehicle trunk, under a vehicle seat, or within the engine compartment, but not readily accessible.
A remote positive terminal, which may be positioned in what is referred to as a jump start box, is known to be used in vehicles that have inaccessible battery terminals. The remote positive terminal is electrically coupled to a positive terminal of the vehicle battery. The jump start box is located within the vehicle where it can be easily accessed by the user. Furthermore, known jump start boxes may also include a block fuse containing multiple fuses. Removal of the block fuse from the jump start box is known to be challenging and potentially cause bending and/or damage to block fuse terminals.